


That's Life

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Theo knows that that’s life.





	That's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Day 24** [](http://community.livejournal.com/31_october_days/profile)[**31_october_days**](http://community.livejournal.com/31_october_days/)  


* * *

The world is changing, but so many people around him are oblivious. Parkinson is reigning in the corner with her sycophants who can’t think for themselves. There is giggling and discussion of a new beauty charm that supposedly removes blemishes, which is at least something they need to learn. Goyle and Krabbe are quietly playing chess by the fireplace. Despite their size, they look like lonely puppies that have been kicked too many times. Theo doesn’t sympathize with anyone, really, but he finds himself pitying them. Not because of their obvious floundering without someone to lead them, but because they have no idea who they really are if they’re not Malfoy’s Friends.

Theo’s gaze moves from the fireplace to the table where Zabini is working on an advanced Artihmancy assignment with focus and determination that he often hides beneath aloof contempt. There are rumors that his mum is courting a Muggleborn with an inherited fortune that makes overlooking his blood impurity easier. If the gossip is true, Zabini could very well find himself pulled into the war despite his own wishes. Bulstrode is sitting two chairs down and across from Zabini. She’s frowning at her book and biting her quill while studying. She’s not as easy to read as most, which intrigues Theo because he prides himself on knowing everyone even if they have no idea of his observations. It seems appropriate for her to be sitting at Zabini’s table, he decides, before he turns his attention to the others sitting around the common room.

Malfoy’s actions should have woken them all up, but it’s as if Malfoy is already forgotten. Theo would have been amused at how easily the boy who imagined himself so powerful and popular is out of peoples’ minds, but he knows it’s not humorous. They remember, after all, even if they seem to think it’s better to live in their isolated worlds of denial. Theo hasn’t had that freedom since his father was put in Azkaban, if he ever truly did. For the first time since his sorting, though, he’s ashamed to be Slytherin. The other houses know what’s happening, they’re aware of the changing world and preparing to make difficult choices that will either aid or hinder Potter’s heroic journey. His house has lost its Head and one of the most popular students, and the Headmaster is dead, a momentous occasion regardless of loyalty, yet they spend their evenings playing games and discussing make up.

Theo’s lips curl into a sneer as he looks at them and wonders how many will end up controlled by a madman or dead because they’re not prepared for the reality outside the castle walls. He almost feels sorry for them, but can’t bring himself to care that much. He knows the world is changing, and he’ll be ready when the time comes for making difficult decisions. A few might be prepared, but the others probably won’t last long. He knows that’s life, though. After all, the strong always survive.

End


End file.
